


The End is the Beginning is the End

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Corgan really had it right: the end is the beginning is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is the Beginning is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of _Not Pictured_.

The first thing I do, once I hear, is identify his fucking body. I leave the morgue, go back to the Grand, and leave that hellhole forever. 

The second thing I do is call around to look for a new place to stay.  There's no way I can impose on Veronica and Keith, nor do I really want to be around them as they recollect themselves.  Nothing definite is settled when I hang up, but I have options, which is better that I can say any of my other friends.

The third thing I do is find Dick and make sure he hasn't drunken himself into a coma.  He hasn't, good for him.  I would have been in the same place as he was, but helping Veronica was way more important—well that and I don't care if Aaron's dead.

The fourth thing I do is visit the Coronado Bridge.  I tell Mom that he's gone, and hope to fucking Jesus that they are never in the same place again.  I think not, because Mom was a good person, if a little misguided.

The fifth thing I do is to not count my steps anymore.  I'm free—I'm a new man.

Billy Corgan really had it right: the end is the beginning is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, though [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**insunshine**](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/) gave it the once over.  Title taken from a Smashing Pumpkins song.


End file.
